witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard Loredo
Bernard Loredo is the commandant of Flotsam. Geralt first encounteres him as he enters the village square only to see his two good friends, Dandelion and Zoltan on the scaffold about to be hanged. Geralt is faced with making an appeal to save his friends from the bloodthirsty mob. Using the choices of dialogue available, Geralt must rally the villagers to his side and defy the executioner. The dialogue tree for this part of the game is a totally new approach which has been introduced in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Bernard is also the first person to mention the Kayran to Geralt. Associated Quests *By the Gods - Stringing Up Sods *The Ballista *The Kayran *At a Crossroads: Scoia'tael *At a Crossroads: Vernon Roche *Death to the Traitor! *Fight Club *The Floating Prison Journal Entry :At the time of this story, Bernard Loredo was commandant of the town watch of the river port and trading post of Flotsam. He was well-suited to the position, amply demonstrating this through his brutal and heavy-handed approach to enforcing the law and meting out justice to the town. This boorish veteran of the Temerian army was perfectly happy with his posting to this backwoods, as he had turned the borderland settlement into a private fiefdom wich he ruled through fear and might, passing and executing judgment at whim. I was exceptionally lucky to escape the noose back then. Despite my deepest desire to the contrary, it would not be the last time we saw Bernard Loredo. :In spite of maintaining a smokescreen of law and order in Flotsam, Loredo was as benevolent to nonhumans as Emperor Emhyr was to proponents of democracy. Given the slightest excuse, Bernard would have gladly rid the trading post and its environs of all who were not human, using any means available. :Much evidence suggested that Loredo was profiting heftily from his position through extortion, unlawful confiscation of goods and brazen bribe-taking. He would enlist local goons to beat and intimidate all who were uncooperative, and this was very much the order of the day. :Loredo yearned for some spectacular success in his fight against the Scoia'tael. Though his prison barge was overcrowded already, capturing Iorveth remained his deepest desire. :If Geralt sides with Roche during the end of Chapter I: ::We did not learn the full measure of Bernard Loredo's corruption and twisted decadence until we found the elven woman he had kidnapped and imprisoned in his residence. She had been treated with exceptional cruelty, she had been beaten and raped. The man truly deserved no mercy. ::To this day the people of Flotsam maintain that nothing less than a witcher could have rid them of the town's bestial, self-appointed ruler, Commandant Bernard Loredo. Though he could not match the kayran in size, he was without a doubt the greatest monster in the area. Many breathed a sigh of relief when the white-haired witcher sent him to the world beyond. :If Geralt sides with Iorveth during the end of Chapter I: ::This vile individual's duplicity, his fidelity to his purse alone, were apparent to anyone who paused to look at him. His sale of Flotsam, an important trading post, to the kingdom of Kaedwen was to be his crowning swindle. And the provincial ruffian cared little that it would also render him a traitor to his country. Video Gallery Bernard.jpg|''Bernard Loredo during a cutscene.'' Geralt and Loredo.png|''Geralt and Bernard Loredo.'' de:Bernard fr:Bernard Loredo it:Bernard Loredo Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I